Existing designs and methods for fabricating electrowetting lenses for ophthalmic applications (e.g., contact lenses) rely on gas-impermeable materials in their construction. For contact lens applications, all materials and/or devices positioned over the cornea should advantageously have good gas permeability, specifically oxygen permeability, due to the avascular nature of corneal tissues. Otherwise, the contact lenses could be uncomfortable and could lead to corneal edema and/or neovascularization.